I have you and you have me
by vampirediariesbitch
Summary: Okay this is my first attempt at a story/fan fic it is a Steroline fic. It is when Stefan is distraught after finding out abut Damon and Elena, he's gotten drunk at the bar and he calls Caroline to console him! there's minor swearing and there's nothing really juicy yet but if you guys review this and tell me what you think then we'll see! Please comment/review!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- Let it all go_

* * *

It was hitting midnight and Caroline was tending to a pensive and drunk Stefan, he didn't know who else to call after he found out what happened between Elena and Damon, Caroline was the only person that could understand him and with what he was going through, after all Tyler had cheated on her with Rebekah or as Caroline calls her " The Original Bitch", I guess it does kinda' have a ring to it, but no one knew; not even Stefan.

_Caroline pulled up into Tyler's driveway, she wanted to make sure he was ready for tonight, it was the full moon and she never liked the idea of Tyler being alone on a night like this, no matter how much he persisted she stay away, she couldn't because she loved him. She loved him more than anyone she's ever loved. She walked up to the front porch; the door was open 'That's odd' Caroline thought to herself, The Lockwood's have a tight security enforcement making her wonder if there was anything wrong. She walked into the entrance, she looked around. Her eyes caught clothes that trailed up the stairs_

_she froze. Her heart ceased to beat. She couldn't move but she needed to see what the clothes lead to. Each step she took, she took them gracefully head high to whatever she would find at the top of the stairs. She stumbled upon a pair of red lace knickers, she scoffed at them. As she reached the top of the stairs she was greeted by the panting of Rebekah and Tyler. They were rolling around on the floor and up the walls_

_"You cannot tell Caroline about this" Tyler found a way to break away from the endless kissing _

_"Why not? I'd love to see the look on the poor girls face" Rebekah said with such sarcastic pity, they both laughed._

_Caroline found it hard to make out a sentence "Tyler...?"_

_"Shit." he paused for a second_

_"Care if you don't mind i'm kind of in a compromising position" He was on the verge of well you know.._

_"Oh my God. Oh my God. OH. MY. GOD. you.. you ugh. You disgust me! You were laughing at me this whole time? You are just a sick, sick bastard, how the fuck could I think you even loved me, I'm never enough am I? Well obviously not otherwise you wouldn't be ROLLING AROUND IN BED WITH THE FUCKING ENEMY! You know what Screw you and have fun screwing her." Her voice began to break, she tried to be strong as much as she could but she couldn't hold it in she began to cry as she ran down the stairs._

_"Caroline" Tyler called out her name as she reached the bottom of the stairs_

_"You have my phone" _

_Caroline pulled out his phone from her purse, threw it on the floor, Caroline, Tyler and Rebekah all watched as his phone smash into pieces_

_"Fuck you Tyler, and Rebekah... I'll see you in hell."_

_She slammed the door behind her, ran into her car and cried, she thought to herself 'Why am i never enough? Why can't I have the happy ending everyone else has? Do i have an invisible sign saying SCREWED UP MESS DO NOT APPROACH, What's wrong with me?...'_

No one had said anything; it was complete silence, the barmaid was cleaning the glasses that had been smashed from a bar fight that occurred earlier that night. She decided to break the silence that was pacing around them.

"Stefan, please talk to me" Stefan stared straight into his 9th glass of whiskey and ignored her. Caroline never took her eyes off of him, she somehow felt guilty of his heartbreak, she though to herself, if she hadn't said anything about Damon and Elena sleeping together then maybe, just maybe Stefan wouldn't be angry with her.

"Stefan, i'm sorr-" She was cut off by Stefan

"No Caroline, don't apologize It's not your fault that my brother has to be in love with the same girl i'm in love with, it's not your fault that the girl I thought was in love with me, the girl that said she loved ME, is in love with someone else." Caroline stared at the mess that was Stefan, he had let a tear escape from his left eye, she trailed the tear from the second it fell from his eyes to the second it hit the table, her vampire hearing skills meant that when it hit the table it was louder and hurt her more. With that tears began to fill Caroline's eyes, she didn't like seeing Stefan upset, he was important to her, he was her best friend; his sober sponsor. She leaned over the table and took the drink from his hand and replaced it with her hand.

"Look Stefan, this is my fault I shouldn't have told you, I shouldn't have said anything, and it's all my fault, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. Seeing you like this... it hurts me so much. I know what it's lik-" She was cut off by Stefan again, but this time he wasn't so sincere.

"No you don't CAROLINE" Stefan's voice had risen, raising the lady behind the bars attention but she didn't do anything, Stefan had compelled her to leave the bar open after she had finished her shift. Stefan calmed down, "you don't know what it's like to feel this much pain, to hurt this much, so don't come with that bullcrap fake friend shit Caroline. I've spent years and years living like this trying to not feel, and if i don't feel... If i don't feel Caroline, then I become the thing i'm most afraid of...You have Tyler and your friends, but me... I have no one. Everyone I love is either dead or having sex." She knew he was talking about Lexi and the not so celibate Damon and Elena.

"Actually Stefan.. I do. Tyler cheated on me with the Original whore! I walked in on them going at it this morning. _It feels like someone's staked you in the heart a million times, It plays you hard emotionally, it makes you question your very existence, it drains every little inch of hope you have left. No one can make you feel better and deep inside you know that you will never be okay, and that every time you see that one person you feel like your heart is being ripped out over and over again. And every time you look in the mirror all you see will be disappointment because you will be reminded of what that person did to you and how they've changed your life forever. So yeah, I do know what it feels like, maybe mine and Tyler's love wasn't as epic as yours and Elenas and as much as I hate him.. he was- is my first love_

Stefan wanted to console her, he felt guilty for shouting at her but he couldn't bring himself to apologize so he just placed his hand upon her knee.

Caroline moved closer to Stefan "Look Stefan, you have me. I won't leave you, i'll be right beside you whenever you're feeling weak, I promise that I won't fall in love with your girl or stake you in the back, you know why?" Stefan stared into her eyes, he saw something in Caroline that he remembered seeing in Lexi "because I am your best friend and I care about you so damn much it hurts. So please, please don't give up on me and I swear to God I won't give upon you Stefan."

That was the thing with Caroline, she would always think about the heart of others before repairing her own, she's that girl that cares too much.

"Caroline, I... I can't, I just can't" tears fell from Stefan's eyes

"NO. Stefan, YOU can. You just have to let go of Elena and Damon. Damon is a dick for a brother and Elena, she's just a bitc-" She stopped herself before she went any further, Elena was her friend- Is her friend she thought to herself. "They made their choices, now it's time for you to make yours" Stefan placed is head into Caroline's arms, she stroked him; like a lost puppy. It soothed them both, it warmed Caroline's heart to know that he was actually breathing and Stefan, knowing that someone cared, someone truly cared.

"Just let go..." Caroline whispered, as they both closed their eyes and meditated to the sweet sound of nothing.

* * *

**Guys it would be great if you could review to let me know how i'm doing or if i should stop or what to improve on! So please please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Be my distraction_

* * *

It was early in the morning Stefan had his arm wrapped around Caroline's body, their bodies were perfectly placed in a spooning position on the Grill floor. They had fallen asleep from last night. The golden sun beamed through the windows, the light hit their soft pale skin exposing the blood circulating through their veins.

Stefan began to toss and turn, unraveling his hands from Caroline's body and ruining the position they were in. He began to hyperventilate- he was having a nightmare.

_ He found himself in a coffin, dark and damp. He began to scream banging the roof of the coffin. He tried so hard to get out, but his muscles couldn't seem to get him out of this. Screams escaped his mouth, he began crying tears let tears escape from his eyes~in the dream and in reality._

_There was silence._

_He heard a noise; a rattling of chains to be exact, whatever the noise was it took time for it to stop until finally, the rattling had come to an end, the chains had collapsed, hitting the ground. A white light appeared at the lining of the coffin, too bright for Stefan to look directly into. Covering his eyes, the lid of the coffin opened- a dark figure appeared. Stefan couldn't make out hat this figure was; the figure came closer and as it came closer it became larger until the figure became clear. Stefan could now make out what the figure was.._

_"Damon?"_

_"Hello brother" Damon smirked with blood shot eyes, leaned into the coffin and brought out his fangs..._

Stefan woke up from the dream in shock, his head taking a hard beating- after last night it wasn't much of a surprise. He rubbed his eyes, he couldn't remember much from last night but one thing he does remember is the dream and the conspiracy that was Damon and Elena, well they weren't really a conspiracy but they might as well be to keep such encounters secret.

His eyes scanned the surroundings to find that he had slept in the Grill, he sighed in relief, it's better than being in the presence of Damon and Elena he thought to himself. He raised his eyebrow in confusion as he turned to his right he saw Caroline, he took another deep breath relieved that they were both fully clothed, Stefan was finding it hard to remember what had happened last night.

It took him 10 minutes to recollect the events of last night; the memories of last night came spiraling back, he remembered calling Caroline and then throwing a empty glass at Matt. "Oh my God" his head was giving him a thrashing, he realized he was loud and Caroline was still sleeping "crap" he said in retaliation after realizing he was being loud, "shit" he covered his mouth with his hand and decided to keep quiet, but it was a little too late. Caroline yawned and stretched, turning to her left she placed her arm around Stefan. Stefan was in a awkward position, he was planning on leaving before she woke up.

she murmured "Mm Tyler, I've missed you" she was holding him quite tight "No don't, Tyler what are you doing?... Why are you kissing Rebekah? Tyler, NO!" she awoke; breathless; struggling to retrieve oxygen. Losing her grip on Stefan she sat against the wall and held her chest in agony.

"Caroline are-" Caroline bounced back hitting her head against the table, shocked at his presence

"OW!" she rubbed the center of her head in embarrassment "Stefan! What the heck are you doing?"

"Nothing! You're the one that's breathing like you just ran a marathon."

she scoffed in fluster "What?" uncertain of what he meant.

"It doesn't matter." Stefan remembered what Caroline had told him about Tyler and Rebekah he didn't want to upset her even more this morning by telling her she was dreaming about it, and truth be told- he didn't feel like doing the whole sentimental crap. "I was planning on leaving before you woke up I-"

"Oh, so you were planning on ditching me? I see how it is thanks pal!" Caroline said jokingly

"No, that's not what i meant, I just ha-" He was feeling a little guilty but Caroline couldn't help but laugh at Stefan fumbling over his choice of words.

"Stefan? I'm just kidding" She shoved him and continued laughing. "You were planning on leaving? Are you sure you want to go back to the house where the dick and the bi-I mean Elena are probably... you know?"

Stefan's face just dropped, he had almost forgotten that they lived in the same house and of course Elena would be there in Damon's arms, kissing Damon, loving Damon. His stomach churned at the thought. "God, yeah I almost forgot." Caroline held his hand. "Well I guess I could just camp out here for the mean time, I can probably compel my stay here for a couple of days." Caroline looked around the room in disgust wondering how she even managed to sleep there, she slapped Stefan on the arm.

"Stefan! Are you serious? There is no way that you are staying here, I mean i'm pretty sure this is a permanent vacation for rats, i'm your friend and friends don't let other friends sleep in a broken down bar!"

"Well where do you want me to go Caroline, it's not like I can just go back home and face my brother and my ex girlfriend shoving their love in my face, so If you have a better suggestion, then please go right ahead" He gestured his hands forward and let her hand slide off of his.

"You could always stay at mine? I mean my mum works most of the day and you can sleep in my room, I can cook and we can talk and not have to think about all of this craziness and everything, if you don't want to go home and get your stuff we could go shopping, you know get your mind off of things!" Stefan looked very reluctant, she sighed "Look Stefan, i'm your friend and as your friend I say you can't be sleeping in The Grill like a hobo!"

"Well I don't actually have to sleep on the floor,the pool table looks quite comfortable"

"Ugh Shut up Stefan!"

"Listen Caroline, I can't have you taking care of me like i'm a lost cause, you've got so much going on right now and adding me into the equation is just going to make things worse for you and I can't do that. As YOUR friend, Caroline, I just can't do that"

"Stefan I need this..."

"I need you! You're my distraction from all of this mess, from Tyler, from Elena, from the freak bitch original that stole my boyfriend" She cleared her throat in attempt to control herself, she looked him straight in his eyes, the sun illuminated his forest green eyes, he returned the gaze and held it.

It was silent; the only audible sound either of them wanted to hear was one another's heart beat.

She took his hand in hers and in her soft velvet voice said "Please, be my distraction..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Casa Forbes (**Struggled with this chapter, but hope you guys like it! Thumbs up and thank you for the reviews! :* )**_

* * *

"Caroline..." Her eyes pierced his with expectancy. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! Stefan, Look at me" she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled his face in her direction, "trust me, i'm sure." Stefan bobbed his head in acceptance!

"Come on, let's get out of her!" He stood up and held his hand out for her to hold, she took it, their hands met, hers soft and petite his large and manly.

They walked out of the grill, Stefan was moaning because his head would not give up, Caroline was holding him as if he was a breakable object,

"You don't have to hold me Caroline, I can handle myself"

Stefan said with particular annoyance in his voice. Caroline let go of his arm and cleared her throat in shyness, "sorry." But the thing was Caroline wasn't sorry, she wanted to make sure Stefan was okay even if it did mean having to carry him back to her house; she would've.

"it's fine, sorry i'm just a bit edgy, my head is killing me."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, she thought Stefan was the type of man to handle his drink. "My cars over there, when we get home i'll see if i can find some aspirin and you can rest all you want!"

"Thanks" Stefan smiled at her, she smiled back, he could see the realness in Caroline's eyes, he hadn't been so close to someone who cared about him as much as she did-besides Lexi, it pained him to think about her, knowing she was dead made him want to cry, knowing Damon killed her made him fill with rage.

They reached Caroline's car, she was searching for her keys "Oh crap... er Stefan? I think I might have left the keys in the bar!" Stefan gave her a very dissatisfied glare

"Caroline, come on!" His voice perpetuated by his painful head

"I must have left it in the bathroom last night, wait here i'll go look for them!" She used her quick vamp skills to run back to the bar, Stefan looked around just to make sure no one saw what she did. He shook his head; cautious this time, 'Caroline ... Caroline ... Caroline' he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny Stef?" A familiar voice spoke to Stefan, he wasn't sure who until he turned around

"Katherine."

His soft smile dropped. "What are you doing here Katherine, what do you want? That's the only reason that you're here right? Because you want something."

"Oh Stefan, what's up with you?" she placed her index finger on his _hard, rugged_ chest and circled him "why so edgy?" She smirked at him seductively, Stefan purely just rolled his eyes at her.

"Stop with B.S Katherine! I know you know about Damon and Elena, heck everybody knows!" He threw is hands up in the air, pushing her away from him

"Oh boohoo! Poor Stefan's lost the love of his life-I wonder hows that feels."

"Why don't you go ask Damon, you didn't compel his love for you." Stefan stared into her eyes with disgust.

"Ugh are we back to that again? Gimme' a break, I don't love Damon; I never did he was just my ... play thing- call it what you want, but Stefan I loved you...I still-" She paused as she saw a blonde head bobbing towards them."... Oh I see so you've found another Mystic Fall brat to play kiss and chase with"

Stefan stared at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about little miss vampire barbie making her way over her." She brought out her fangs, Stefan blocked her before she could even make a move

"Don't you dare touch her Katherine" Stefan becoming more aggressive than before "Stop, your jealous side is showing- never was a good look on you"

"Stefan, let go of me" Stefan held his grip on her "NOW!" He let go of her as Caroline came closer.

Caroline became aware that there was a person with Stefan. She stood still 'Elena?' she thought to herself; until she realized it wasn't. The soft curls bouncing around her soft olive skin may have given it away, well that and the strong grip Stefan had on her. She didn't want to move, she had wanted to confront the doppelganger bitch that turned her for a long time now, but she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to take another step; she completely tuned out, remembering the day she attacked her.

_"Elena, wha- what are you doing here?"_

_"My name is Katherine, I was hoping that you would give the Salvatore brothers a message for me ... Game on."_

_"What?"_

_Suffocated, breathless, struggling to gain oxygen; she was restricting until the very last second._

A tear fell from Caroline's eye. She stood there watching, motionless.

Katherine giggled "Look Stefan, you can't stay mad at me forever, you loved me- you still love me"

"N- No. I can never love you Katherine. I never even loved you, IT WAS ALL A LIE! You are manipulative, cunning and just a plain bitch." Katherine put her hand over her mouth in a sarcastic manner

"I thought those were all the things you loved in a woman." Although Katherine was acting like a complete bitch, she truly did love Stefan but she couldn't let her guard down just to be mocked- again."

"Goodbye Stefan" She leaned in closer and whispered right in his ear "Give blondey a kiss for me would ya!" She walked away from him "and try not to enjoy it" she added without even looking back at Stefan. She vanished, just like that she was gone.

Stefan stood there in confusion, over thinking what she had said.

Once Caroline saw Katherine leave, she walked up to Stefan and shook her keys in front of him! "Stefan? What did she want" Stefan had blanked out in thought, every word Katherine had said a few moments ago were flying around in his head. "STEFAN!" he blinked back into reality

"woah, why are you shouting?" Caroline scoffed at him

"What did Katherine want?"

"Oh nothing, she just wanted to... er see how i was doing!" Stefan nodded his head as they both got in the car

"Okay.. that's weird, but i don't want to get involved with you and your past relationship with her!" She pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks." He smiled at her

"Like i promised, no more drama and Katherine is the exact definition of drama!"They both giggled as they drove home.

* * *

The drive home wasn't too long, time flew by as Caroline constantly changed the radio stations because they were "what my grandma would listen to" They argued on the radio choices, until the prefect song came on; A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope. Stefan watched as Caroline sang along, he could feel the amount of emotion she put into the song. He watched as tears began to fall from her eyes, her voice cracking until she stopped singing and just listened. He wanted to help, but there wasn't much he could do, he placed his hand on her knee. Caroline was the only friend he had now, not that he had many before, but she meant a lot to him although she couldn't see it. She turned to him and smiled, she felt the warmth of his touch in her heart. Not being able to speak she mouthed "thank you" and looked straight ahead to continue driving.

she pulled up into her driveway, they both got out of the car and Caroline opened the front door. She walked in first, Stefan stood on her porch, she gestured her hand into her house

"Welcome to Casa Forbes!" she giggled! "Well, come on in Stefan! Don't just stand there!" she pulled him into her house, their bodies touched for a mere moment but Stefan was the one to feel it most, he pulled back quickly in retaliation; the words that Katherine said still roamed his mind. "Stefan, are you okay?" He nodded is head, afraid that if he spoke she would know that he was lying! "okay, well you don't need a tour right? you've been here before, er you hungry? Oh wait let me go find your aspirin!" She dashed off in search of the medication.

Stefan took few steps, his eyes roamed the surroundings. "Stefan, you can go up to my room if you want, you need to rest i'll bring everything up!" He walked up the stairs and into her room, when he opened the door the first thing he saw was a portrait of her in pencil, he stared at it as he saw the name written on it "Klaus."

Stefan walked over to the bed and he spread his body on the bed, his mind was corrupted with so many things; Damon and Elena, what he was going to do next, I mean he can't stay here forever can he, but most importantly he thought about what a good friend Caroline was being, he'd missed having Lexi around and Caroline reminded him of her. He heard footsteps as the door flew open-it was Caroline. She came with a glass of water in her left hand a bottle of aspirin in her right.

"Here you are!" She handed him the medication and the glass of water, he popped the bottle of aspirin and swallowed

"Thanks"

"No problem!" She turned around to introduce to Stefan some of her stuffed animals that were sitting on the window ledge, she didn't feel so self conscious around him. But before she could she was pulled back surprisingly and she fell back on the bed;

"No seriously Caroline, thank you" She laid back on the bed as he sat beside her, staring into her blue semi-green eyes, "Thank you for everything"

She stared back at him in fluster, she felt an overwhelming flutter in her stomach, "N- no problem" her voice broke. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she wanted it to go away-now. She stood up to avoid eye contact "Er do you want some food? Maybe that would help with the headache"

"Yeah, sure. Where are we ordering out from" he joked

"Uh I am offended, we are not ordering out, you're in my house, I'll cook whilst you rest" She opened the door to leave

Stefan laughed "Oh God, don't poison me" Caroline threw one of her teddy bears at him

"Now now Mr Salvatore; don't tempt me" The door slammed shut behind her. Both separated with smiles on their faces, that no one and I mean no one could erase.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3- Unwanted Visitor_

* * *

Caroline looked through the cupboards in search for some wine glasses, her mother drank on the nights at work that were stressful. Her mother drank in discreet thinking Caroline didn't know, but each time she did drink and fell asleep on the sofa; Caroline would be the one to cover her with a blanket and kiss her goodnight. She found the two glasses, she then opened the fridge and retrieved two blood bags, pouring each bag into each wine glass- cautious at the amount she poured into Stefan's glass, she was his sober sponsor 'he can have a little bit' she bit her lip in anxiousness.

Caroline set the table spreading a red chequered table cloth over a small circle table she found in the garden, the table cloth drooping from the table, the plates centred in between the cutlery and the wine glasses. In the middle of the table was a hand crafted vase with Carolines favorite flowers; lillies. She bent over to smell them, her cheeks blossomed. Caroline stepped back to look at the table she decorated and she smiled, pleased with herself.

She heard footsteps, turning ot her left she saw Stefan peering through the door, he smiled and turned to the table

"Wow, that looks awesome" scrunching up his nose "and smells awesome, hat did you cook?"

She smiled at his response, content that he was liking it- so far. "Well nothing special, just mac and cheese" Stefan giggled "Shut up! If i wanted to make you something special i would've gone to the store and I didn't because i'd have to leave the house, and I do not want to leave the house, so mac and cheese it is!" she smiled at him and he nodded with his arms crossed smiling at her, that one comment he made, made her so uneasy.

She gestured to the table, "Go sit down, i'll bring the food!" Stefan did as he ordered and sat down at the table, he wasb't expecting something like this from Caroline. He noticed the wine glass to his right, he stared at it for some time, his finger circling the edge of the glass. Caroline walked in with the tray of macaronii to see a troubled Stefan, she placed the dish on the table and sat down opposite him.

"Stefan" she reached over to grab his hand "step by step, okay? Look at me, I'm here" He looked up from his glass and into her eyes. There was something about her touch, her smile, her words that reassured him, that made him feel like everything was going to be okay. And it was okay, the desire to suck dry the next person to walk by, vanished.

"Thanks" She smiled at him, and blushed a little, forgetting the grip she had on him. She lifted her hands off of his and began to serve the food.

"Seriously, Caroline that smells so good" with emphasis on the so. she smirked

"And it tastes good too, be nice, it's not too late to poision you, you know"

"Would you have the heart to forgive me sweetheart" Imitating Klaus' English accent. They giggled at his lame attempt to pull off a English accent

"Do you like me now with an English accent, darling" Caroline waved her hands in his direction, she wanted to stop laughing but she couldn't. Stefan could see the happiness in her eyes, the way her face lit up, he enjoyed looking at her.

He picked up his knife and fork to begin eating the meal she had made. Caroline had finally stopped laughing at Stefan's poor endeavor of an English accent.

"By the way Stefan, I like you just the way you are. I don't need an English accent, or a portrait of me" Stefan remembered the pencil drawing of Caroline he saw earlier in her bedroom "I just need you to be you, because you are awesome."

Silence swept the room like a maid in a dusty room; until it was broken by Caroline

"And besides, who else can destroy the English accent as bad as you!" They both laughed and Stefan finally place his fork in his food.

Caroline stared at him with anticipation "Well?..." She didn't know why it was so important for him to like what she cooked, it wasn't like she couldn't order out, or go "bunny hunting" as Caroline once called it.

Stefan began to cough, he held his heart. Caroline's face of expectancy drooped to an expression of worry, she ran up to him

"Stefan, are you okay"

He held his chest even tighter, "Caroline ... Caroline, this food ..." Caroline's face dazed with confusion "Is absolutely delicious" He began to laugh

"Ugh, Stefan! You suck!" She couldn't hold the laughs, but she slapped Stefan on the arm just so he knows what he did was wrong; but funny.

She sat back in her chair and began to eat, she cracked a smile because the food really was delicious. They both took sips from their glasses.

"So Stefan, can I ask you something?"

He nodded in acceptance, "Yeah, anything?" He dropped his fork on the plate, Caroline's face looked incredibly serious.

"Well, I just wanted to know. Do ... do you-" There was a loud bang on Caroline's door, which shook them both out of the moment. The loud knock on the door was followed by several more

Caroline got up hesitantly to open the door, Stefan stood up and placed his arm across her waist. "Stay here"

Stefan walked to the door, unlocked the lock and opened the door; it was _Tyler._

Stefan stared at him with disgust. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak to Caroline" He tried to walk in but was pushed back by Stefan

"No you don't need to speak to Caroline and you won't speak to Caroline, in fact you won't go anywhere near her, you won't pass stupid notes in class, you won't come to her house in the middle of the night with a boombox, okay none of it, you got that Lockwood?"

"Look Stefan, i think you just need to back off this has nothing to do with you"

"Caroline is my _best friend_, it has everything to do with me." Caroline heard what he was saying, to hear him call her his best friend made her stomach turn and her cheeks pink. Why was she feeling this way, Stefan was her friend-her _best friend._ She can't be feeling this way.

"I don't know what's going on here" He pointed at Stefan and an empty figure behind him "and i know you can hear me Caroline" Caroline stepped bac_k, but more concentrated than before _"i'm sorry,I didn't mean to get caught, I just wanted to say sorry if i did hurt you"

_"Tyl_er, you just need to stop talking, you sound like an idiot. Just step away from this porch, go behind the gates get in your expensive car and drive back to Rebekah." Tyler didn't move.

"Do i need to make myself clearer, or should I call Klaus, i'm sure he'd love to hear how you cheated on _Caroline_ with his little sister."

Tyler did as Stefan said, he stepped away from the house, got in his car and drove off.

Stefan shut the door and into the dining room where they were previously, he was met by a tearful blonde curled up on the floor, sobbing. It hurt him physically to see her in that state, he wanted to just hold her and kiss her to make her feel better, but he couldn't do that. He sat down by her side and puller her into his body, her tears stained his shirt but he didn't care. _He stroked her; like a lost puppy _

_"Shh shh"_ He hushed her softly to stop crying "Caroline remember last night at the bar you said it hurt you so much to see me the way i was?" She didn't look up at him, she just lay her head on his _hard _chest. "Well that's exactly how i feel, i can't stand to see you like this, but i don't know what to do. Caroline, tell me what to do ... whatever you want me to do i'll do it i swear.

Caroline pulled away to meet his forest green eyes and his to meet her semi blue jewels, her eyes drifted slowly to his lips then back to his eyes and back to his lips again; she bit her lip

"There's nothing you can do Stefan" He cupped her face in his hands, their bodies moving closer, both sharing the little air between them. She grabbed his arm and made his grip tighter. She pulled in for a hug,

their lips grazed each others

Pretending like neither of them noticed they held the position of their hugging. The little yet sweet taste of her lips were on his own lips. _Oh crap, oh she didn't notice. God i want to kiss her again_

__Stefan hugged her even tighter, he buried his face in the arc of her shoulder and neck, he nuzzled her shoulder. _It pleasured her _she felt the shivers run up her spine. She wanted him right then, but she couldn't do anything about it. It's Stefan- _Stefan. _She couldn't.

Caroline pulls away and looks at his lips one more time, he licks his own lips

"Stefan ... I"

"Don't." He placed his finger on her lips, she gently kissed his finger as it lingered around her mouth.

Stefan pulled Caroline into a deep kiss, Caroline's face shocked but could not- _would not _pull away. She found herself enjoying every moment, pulling herself closer into him. Their tongues intertwined, as if _they were dancing the salsa_. Biting his lip, he let out a moan; he was enjoying this.

Caroline climbed on top of Stefan, ripping the buttons of his shirt "Oops, i'll just have to buy you a new one" She smirked and lunged in for another hot kiss. He pulled up her top to reveal a black laced bra- it's not as if she was expecting this to happen, but all she wanted was to feel him inside her...

"wow"Stefan let out

"What?"

"You're beautiful" She smiled at him with feelings she shouldn't be feeling and he stared at her in ways he shouldn't be staring at her

"Are you ready for this Caroline, I mean Tyler was just here an-" She cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"Don't ruin the moment Stefan, i'm more than ready for this..."

* * *

**_Sorry guys that this took so long! It was pretty weird this chapter because there were so many directions that i could take it in but i'm not sure,so if you could please review and tell me what you would like to see in the following chapters or if i should continue! Thank you!_**


End file.
